Jason Teague
Jason Teague was one of the main antagonists on the WB series Smallville's ''4th Season. He was a student at Central Kansas A&M and former assistant football coach at Smallville Crows football team. Jason was even the ex-boyfriend of Lana Lang and the son of Genevieve Teague, a member of a group known as the Veritas. He was portrayed by Jensen Ackles, who portrayed Dean Winchester in CW's ''Supernatural, and Tom Hanniger in My Bloody Valentine. Personality Jason grew up in a rich society with his parents and always wanted to leave his parents' shadow. Jason decided to play football instead of studying law like his father Edward wanted, and moved to Smallville to be with Lana, which his mother didn't approve of. Jason wanted to be independent and live his own life with Lana. Jason even had a sense of humor to the point he would joke in serious situations, which would annoy Lana. Jason also seemed jealous whenever Clark Kent entered the middle of his relationship with Lana. Interestingly enough, even though he wanted to get away from the Teagues, he still had a family sense of loyalty and even pointed out how betrayal ran in the Luthor bloodline. Jason helped his mother Genevieve search for the power stones by helping her murder Bridgette Crosby and kidnapping the Luthors. Jason even treated Lex horribly, and Genevieve kept motivating him to use his more sinister personality by using the idea of Clark and Lana being together. Appearance Jason had dirty blond hair and green eyes. Jason started to wear the traditional clothing of football coaches and be seen wearing a red shirt, jacket, and anything with the same color. Biography Jason had a loving relationship throughout his time in Smallville with Lana Lang after the pair met in Paris, France. Jason became Smallville High's school assistant football coach, but was fired when Lex Luthor revealed his relationship with Lana to Principal Kwan. Jason helped his mother Genevieve Teague to locate the three Kryptonian stones that when united form a single crystal that would create Clark Kent's Fortress of Solitude. Jason and Genevieve kidnapped Lex and Lionel Luthor to discover the location of the stones and Lionel claimed that Lana had one of them. Genevieve confronted Lana and the two men started to fight until Genevieve got murdered by Margaret Isobel Thoreaux's hand through Lana. Lex and Lionel managed to get loose and tried to escape. Jason chased the two of them into the woods. However, Lex trapped him on a cliff over a river and just as Jason was about to reveal Clark's secret to him, he fell off the cliff after getting shot by Lionel. Jason headed to the Kent Farm since he believed Clark had the secret of the stones and held Clark's foster parents hostage. However, a destructive meteor shower started, with one crashing through the Kent House directly above where he was standing, which killed him. Category:Superman Villains Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Smallville Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Adulterers Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Protective Category:Perverts Category:DC Villains Category:Vengeful